


This lack of self control I fear is never ending

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Festival di Sanremo 2021, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Slash, Miss Rona's fault ofc, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Reference to pandemics, Then they go smarmy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: C'è un sentimento che difficilmente le persone arroganti possono provare, a meno che non si sbricioli di colpo la terra sotto i loro piedi.
Relationships: Zlatan Ibrahimović/José Mourinho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	This lack of self control I fear is never ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> COW-T 11, Sesta Settimana: _Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep loving anyway._ (Hamilton).

“È una ragazzina.” Zlatan può sentirselo addosso, il suo divertimento, e fa molta fatica a non roteare gli occhi verso il soffitto in risposta, se non altro perché nessuno lo può guardare in questo momento, in una stanza d’albergo troppo grande per una persona sola, perfino per lui. “E smettila di alzare gli occhi al cielo.”

“Non ho alzato gli occhi al cielo, Zay” sbuffa in risposta.

“Forse no, ma l’hai pensato.” Zlatan non resiste, e coglie un accenno di decori stuccati. “Ed ecco provata la mia teoria.”

“Senti, se dev’essere l’argomento di questa telefonata, possiamo anche chiuderla qui.” Zlatan viene accolto da un silenzio compatto, e per un attimo scosta il telefono dall’orecchio, tentato dal chiudergli la telefonata in faccia. Solo per trovarsi di fronte la schermata di blocco. _Vecchio stronzo_.

Ci mette due secondi a tornare nella lista di chiamate, e altri due per sentire il primo squillo, e ancora altri due il _clic_ che gli nega la risposta. Prima che possa anche solo imprecare, riceve una videochiamata: il dito è più veloce del pensiero, e non riesce a nascondere abbastanza in fretta il ghigno sul suo viso, prima che quello di José – stupidamente troppo vicino alla telecamera – appaia sullo schermo. Ha gli occhiali da lettura sul naso, il colletto del pigiama ben tirato su, il labbro inferiore un po’ più sporgente di quanto non farebbe normalmente, le rughe un po’ più pronunciate – ce n’è anche qualcuna nuova. È il _suo_ vecchio stronzo. E non lo vede da… buon Dio, mesi. Neanche quando lui era fuggito a Barcellona e José era rimasto a Milano erano rimasti lontani così a lungo. E neppure quando lui era in Francia e José in Inghilterra, o lui di nuovo a Milano e José a Londra. Non sono mai state rette parallele, e il caos che ha squilibrato il mondo è riuscito a destabilizzare anche loro. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo.

L’intera realizzazione gli richiede esattamente due secondi, gli stessi due secondi che José impiega per dire: “Dove eravamo rimasti? Alla ragazzina.”

“Buon Dio, José, datti pace. _È_ una ragazzina, ha sì e no cinque anni più di tua figlia. Mi è simpatica, l’ho fatta salire sullo yacht per farle passare due ore allegre, ma non mi porto a letto una ragazzina vestita di perline solo perché ha fatto sbavare metà degli spettatori. Non mi porto a letto una ragazzina a presci--”

“Certo che a te piacciono solo con i nomi strani. Com’è che si chiamava quell’altra? Paletta?”

Zlatan sa benissimo che José _sa benissimo_ il suo nome. Ci ha anche avuto a che fare una volta o due, gli sembra. “ _Diletta_. E no, non mi sono scopato neanche lei. Datti pace, Zay.”

“Certo, non posso competere con Melody e Diletta…”

“ _Elodie_ , ma comunque—”

“… adesso che sono vecchio e lontano, ti serve qualcuno di giovane e bello. Mi sembra giusto.”

Zlatan riesce a percepire il suo solito tono – pungente, divertito, ai limiti della crudeltà ma senza superarla – ma, per qualche motivo, una fiammata di ira cieca ha il sopravvento. “Fottiti, Zay.” Interrompe la chiamata, e la stanza è di colpo troppo buia per essere sostenibile; uno scatto rabbioso più tardi, la luce ambrata dell’abat-jour rende l’aria un po’ più respirabile.

 _Non ho paura._ Zlatan non ha paura.

 _Non ho paura_.

I minuti si allungano lentamente uno dopo l’altro, e il silenzio diventa eccessivamente opprimente. Zlatan decide di accendere la TV, sfogliando i canali meno impegnativi che trova – donne di mezza età che cucinano, petroliere tra i ghiacci, cingolati fuori misura. Lo stress da Sanremo, l’adduttore, le limitazioni ai movimenti, e adesso anche una scenata di gelosia immotivata? _Non ti chiamerò per primo, Zay._ Il programma sui cingolati lo prende più di quanto vorrebbe, e quando scorrono i credit conclusivi si accorge che è passata più di mezz’ora.

Zlatan stringe le labbra, sa già che si pentirà. Lo chiama per quattro volte, ognuna più lunga e insistente della successiva, prima del clic rassicurante.

“Che è successo?!”

“… che intendi.”

“ _Non rispondevi._ ”

Lo accoglie una risata – non piena, decisamente stanca, ma indubbiamente una risata. “Stavo _dormendo_. Mi hai detto _fottiti, Zay_ , ho dato per scontato che per stasera non avessi voglia di vedermi, e mi sono messo a dormire.”

Per parecchi secondi, tutto quello che ascoltano è il suono dei reciproci respiri. “Pensavo ti fosse venuto un attacco di cuore, o peggio.”

“E questo mi fermerebbe?” A Zlatan scappa una risatina, e la voce di Zay si fa un filo più dolce. “Aspetta, ti richiamo.” Un momento più tardi, il viso di José riempie di nuovo lo schermo del telefono di Zlatan, e l’aria sembra tornare nel momento stesso in cui la luce gli illumina la faccia. “Aspetto una spiegazione.”

Zlatan intuisce dove voglia andare a parare, ma non ha intenzione di dargli una soddisfazione. “Non so di cosa parli.”

“Della tua reazione da _drama queen_.”

L’effetto dei suoi occhi, anche così – col sonno interrotto, stanchi di una giornata probabilmente più intensa di quanto non dica il resto del viso – è dirompente. Zlatan non è mai riuscito a mentirgli, neanche la più bianca e minuscola delle bugie. Gli occhi di José non si limitano a guardargli dentro, ma rovistano, buttano all’aria ogni cosa, rimprovero e giudizio e comando e _amore_. La sua condanna è che sia un amore diverso da quello che riserva a tutti gli altri.

“Non ne ho una,” ammette infine, abbassando un po’ lo sguardo – ma lo rialza un istante più tardi, e reagisce all’espressione quasi compassionevole di José con un ghigno rassegnato. “Da vecchi si diventa più scemi, mi dicono.”

“Dio preservi la tua intelligenza, allora, chissà come faremmo a sopravvivere senza.”

“ _Mi manchi_.”

Stranamente, sembrano due parole abbastanza forti da zittire José. Zlatan chiude gli occhi per qualche altro lungo istante. “Mi manchi. Mi fa impazzire non poter andare dove voglio, mi fa impazzire non poter venire da te. Lo sai che non ho paura di niente, della malattia, del caos…

“Zay…”

“Mh?”

“ _Questo_ ,” risponde Zlatan, facendo cenno con il suo naso quasi contro lo schermo, indicando le dita di José che hanno già slacciato un bottone e si stanno dedicando al secondo, “è molto scorretto da parte tua.”

“Che c’è?” Riesce a sentire di nuovo quella sottile venatura di autocompiacimento che gli piace. “Le grandi dichiarazioni d’amore riscaldano queste vecchie ossa. Va’ avanti,” dice, mentre la sottile striscia di pelle si allarga. Zlatan si chiede se sia uno di quei pigiami tipo camicia – gliene avrà distrutti almeno mezza dozzina in un decennio (no, di più), facendo saltare tutti i bottoni in un paio di strappi, e con suo grande sconforto.

“Sesso telefonico? Alla tua età?” Zlatan ridacchia. La sua è una risata di almeno dieci o quindici anni più giovane. (Tredici.)

“Non ancora. Serve qualcosa di più del mio corpo stanco e disfatto dalla noia per farti fare _sesso_.” I bottoni devono essere finiti, perché la camicia del pigiama è aperta per metà, e Zlatan si sente _a casa_ per la prima volta da quando si sono lasciati andare. “Cos’hai addosso?”

“Le mutande. Dovresti saperlo. Vuoi vederle?”

“No, so già che sarà una di quelle su cui hai scritto il tuo nome sopra.”

“ _Colpevole_.”

“Mandale giù. Fino alle caviglie. Non togliertele.” Zlatan è costretto a un paio di contorsioni per non perdere il contatto visivo – José muove l’inquadratura di continuo, e c’è molto di cui vedere. “Non ho bisogno di vedere, con te. Non ho più quindici anni, la mente riesce a fare molto meglio degli occhi.”

“C’è molto da vedere.” Zlatan si accarezza pigramente l’erezione, prolungando l’attesa. È da _così tanto_ , potrebbe esplodere in pochi minuti.

“Ah, non ne dubito. Avvicina il telefono all’orecchio.” Quando lo fa, la voce di José è più bassa di un tono, e immensamente più divertita. “ _Fottiti, Zlatan_ ,” gli dice, e rabbrividisce dal collo alla punta dei piedi. “Due dita. Non perdere tempo coi preliminari, sai che non lo farei se fossi lì.”

Zlatan obbedisce. Le sue dita gli sono estranee – è da tanto che non si sottomette a José, ed è da altrettanto tempo che José non fa questi giochetti con lui. L’ultima volta, a Londra, Zlatan lo aveva preso con violenza implacabile, non accorgendosi – non curandosi – che l’espressione di José era tutt’altro che persa nell’eccitazione; e José lo aveva lasciato comunque fare, salvo poi rinfacciargli per tutta la notte e una battutina dopo l’altra che _non era questo il modo di trattare le persone di una certa età_.

Avere il controllo di José lo manda fuori di testa. Essere sotto il controllo di José, pure, e non c’è spiegazione razionale in questo. Funziona così, tra loro: Zay chiede di infilarsi due dita nel culo, Zlatan al massimo potrebbe chiedergli _quanto a fondo_ , ma non lo fa, perché il suo stesso corpo _lo sa_. La gola di Zlatan è libera di grugnire e imprecare, mentre le proprie dita seguono un ritmo che non gli è gradito ma lo eccita, non gli è imposto ma cui si sottomette.

“Mmm. Guardami.”

Zlatan obbedisce, e si trattiene a fatica dal leccare lo schermo. Il vantaggio di questa situazione è di avere un sacco di tempo e di spazio per eccitarsi su tutto quello che José riesce a mostrargli in questo momento, e che se fosse lì non avrebbe il tempo di guardare perché sarebbe troppo impegnato a sbranarlo. Lo svantaggio è che non è abbastanza, e non c’è una mano o una bocca che possa farlo venire in fretta, impegnato com’è a reggere lo schermo con una mano e continuare a fottersi con l’altra.

“Potresti mettere il vivavoce,” dice José, leggendogli nel pensiero, e accarezzandosi l’erezione per sottolineare che è un’opzione che comporta delle rinunce. _Mi basta la sua voce?_ Si chiede, forse uno dei pochi pensieri razionali ancora sopravvissuti. “Ah,” sembra inarcarsi un po’, forse alla ricerca del proprio piacere. “Tre dita, Zlatan.”

Gli basta.

Il telefono scivola contro la sua guancia, lo schermo molto meno stimolante della voce. Zlatan dura pochi minuti, i momenti che lo separano dall’orgasmo si accavallano senza che possa fermarli né fermarsi, ed erompe in un piacere violento come pochi altri nei suoi ricordi. L’aria che qualche minuto prima era pesante e opprimente ora non basta per i suoi polmoni, affamati di nuovi respiri.

“Sei fuori forma,” gli soggiunge una voce ovattata, un po’ più gentile e meno sardonica del solito – ma solo un po’ – dopo un tempo che sembra infinito. Zlatan soffia nel microfono, non servono altre risposte; afferra il telefono con un po’ di cautela, disattiva la videocamera della chiamata, poi apre la fotocamera per riprendersi dall’alto. Ha un che di impressionista. Gliela manda su Signal, prima di riaccendere la videochiamata, alzarsi e lasciare il telefono sulla mensola del bagno.

“Molto suggestiva.” Commenta José, mentre Zlatan apre l’acqua della doccia al minimo, per ridurre il rumore della videochiamata.

“Vero? Potrei farne un _business_.”

“Neanche per idea. La mia collezione di vizi è privata.”

Zlatan ride. “Ne vorrei una anche io, se non sapessi già che non ti reputi abbastanza bello per questo tipo di foto.”

“Non potrei comunque.” Zlatan torna nell’inquadratura, e il sorriso di José si fa più dolce. “Eri turbato, non mi piace quando i tuoi pensieri prendono strade torbide. Ho fatto quello che serviva.”

“Quello che mi serviva era—”

“Era questo. Mi devi una scopata, Zlatan. Ci sarà tempo, ci sarà tutto il tempo del mondo.”

“Ma non è giusto.”

“Può darsi. Ma è passata mezzanotte, mi sono già rimesso il pigiama e non ho più l’età per riprovarci due volte in una notte. Dovremo rimandare.”

Zlatan sta già armeggiando col telefono e una pila di oggetti di scarso interesse, per rivolgere lo schermo verso la doccia. Quando ci ritorna, fa attenzione a lasciare la porta aperta.

“E poi sono io quello scorretto,” si lamenta José, un po’ troppo forte per non suonare ostentato.

“Fottiti, Zay,” gli ride dietro Zlatan, offrendosi ai suoi occhi con una lascivia che non ha mai posseduto né mai probabilmente rivivrà dopo questa notte, ma con l’arroganza che invece è tutta e profondamente sua. E nonostante gli sbuffi e le lamentele, José non stacca gli occhi dalla videochiamata fin quasi all’una.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo da Crawling, dei Linkin Park. Non c'è niente di più adatto dei Linkin Park quando hai bisogno di avere a che fare col panico.


End file.
